BlackOut
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Damon can sense her fear from miles away. Elena is sure there is someone in the house with her. Add in a baseball bat, squeaky floorboards, a horror movie and makeup sex. LEMON  quick one shot


_a/n: so, I'm sitting here, with a mountain and a half of things to do, and I just can't seem to get my mind off this idea. I guess I have one more Halloween fic for you. I'm pretty sure that Elena doesn't have a tv in her room, but for the sake of this story, go along with my craziness and pretend she does lol Happy Reading. _

She hugged the bowl of popcorn closer to her chest as the masked murder continued his stalk of the big breasted blonde on the screen. Elena wasn't sure why she was doing this to herself, especially when she was home all alone, but there were scary movies on almost every channel, and she'd found herself enraptured with this one. A bone chilling scream erupted from the speakers of her television. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, unable to help peeking through her fingers as the machete came down and decapitated the girl into silence.

As the serial killer left the girl to bleed all over the white carpet, and Elena watched as the camera zoomed in on the head laying a few feet from the body, the terrified look still on her eyes, the last scream still frozen on her face. The only thing that kept Elena from completely freaking out was the small lamp on her bedside table she hadn't had the guts to turn out yet. The ominous theme track played over the scene as the killer walked down the street, searching the houses for his next batch of victims.

Elena decided she was going to shut the movie off just then, that she wasn't able to take anymore when the light hummed low. She sat up in bed and set the bowl on the floor, listening carefully to the sounds of the house. She heard nothing at all except for the heavy breathing on the screen, and then suddenly, there was nothing. No sound, no light. Just total and complete darkness. The next scream Elena heard was her own, as she ran for the door of her bedroom and threw it open.

Damon sensed her fear across town. Drinking a human's blood would do that to a vampire. He wondered what she was doing that was freaking her out so much. It wasn't an intense feeling of fear, one that alerted him to run to her side, but more one of 'healthy' fear that human's found objecting themselves to enjoyable. He tried to focus back on the screen as two large, obviously fake breasts bounced across the screen. He watched the blonde race up the stairs of her lavish home, the killer walking slowly, but somehow still at her heels.

The thin white shirt she was wearing was almost transparent, and when the killer hacked off her head, even Damon looked away from the screen. Some of the things these humans created to torture themselves with were just disgusting. The blood stained carpet didn't catch his attention as much as he thought it would, so instead he grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoveled it into his mouth. The dim lights in the parlor dimmed even further and with a curious glance up, Damon watched them flicker and then go out completely. The screen of the tv darkened, leaving him in only the light from the glowing fireplace.

Then he felt it, as if he was right next to her he heard the scream in his mind. He jumped to his feet and thanked the heavens he was a vampire for once as he sped his way through the trees, knowing he could run faster than his car could drive. He halted instantly at the bottom of her porch, listening carefully for signs of life. He could hear her heart beat erratically as he approached the door. It was then that he noticed all the lights in the house were off. In fact, all the lights in all the houses on the street were off, even the street lights were out.

The knob of the door opened easily and silently. He could hear her heavy breathing from the top of the stairs and could sense that she was frightened. He shut the door quietly behind him and slipped out of his shoes. It was possible that there was someone else in the house, someone keeping her quiet, and if he showed his presence who knew what they would do to her. In the back of his head he wondered if he was being completely ridiculous, if he was only thinking these things because of the movie, because of the holiday.

Elena held her breath when she heard the first creek of the staircase. Someone was in the house. She thought she'd heard the door open, but then there had been silence for so long that she was sure she'd only been imagining it. Was it just because she'd been watching a scary movie? Damn Jeremy for leaving her home alone and going out with Bonnie. Ric was chaperoning the school Halloween dance, and the trick or treaters had long since gone home, counted their candy and gone to bed. If anyone was awake at this time of night it was vampires or murderous, crazy people.

Then a thought came to her, maybe it was a murderous, crazy vampire. There was always a chance that Klaus had returned to Mystic Falls, and why not have a little fun with it? She sidestepped into Jeremy's room and felt behind his door for the baseball bat he often kept there. When her fingers touched the base she wrapped her hand around it and silently lifted it, holding it against her shoulder and slipped back into the hallway. Another creek on the stairs told her that the 'assailant' was coming closer and she gripped the wood tighter, lifting it above her head.

She heard the heavy breathing and closed her mouth, hoping that her breath was silent. When she was sure he was close, she swung out, surprised when the bat actually connected with the solid form of a man. Damon's voice cursed out and she gasped, recognizing his voice and then, hearing the sickening thud of his body hitting the bottom of the stairs. She stood frozen for a moment, wondering if this was all a dream, then she dropped the bat and raced down the stairs in the dark, glad she knew the house well enough to move through it in the dark.

His skin was cold, and when she checked for a pulse there wasn't one. Then, she realized that there was no heart for him to beat anyway, and she relaxed a little. She tried to move him to the living room, but his dead weight was too much for her and she couldn't even drag him down the hall. Instead, she crouched down next to him and brushed his hair back from his face. For a moment she considered whether he had done this to scare her, but she noticed the dark street and knew it wasn't his doing.

When his head finally rolled to the sighed she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and leaned over him. "Are you alright?" she asked desperately, moving back when he tried to sit up. "I'm sorry Damon. I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright." He smiled comfortingly, even though it was dark. "Help me up will you?"

She felt for his hand in the dark and tangled her fingers in his, oddly comforted by the weight of him at her side as she guided him to the couch. He fell into the cushions and pulled her with him, wishing he could massage the throbbing ache in his forehead. Her heart began to slowly beat back to normal and she settled against him, glad it had been him in the house. "I'm sorry I hit you. I was watching this stupid movie and I guess it freaked me out a little too much."

"I was too." He admitted and let his head fall on top of hers. "You seemed pretty freaked out when I got here."

"I don't know why I do this to myself, I know that it's just a movie but it gets kinda intense sometimes." She snuggled closer to him. "I don't even wanna go back upstairs, at least until the lights come back on."

"I could stay with you." He teased, nudging her gently.

She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. "I was hoping you would say that."

"It's a boyfriend's job to protect his girlfriend from things that go pump in the night."

She sighed and looked up at him, seeing the glow in his eyes even though. "Does that mean we're done fighting?"

He pulled her closer and pressed a kick to her forehead. "Just because we have a fight doesn't mean we broke up. It's been over a year Elena; I think we can deal with a little disagreement once in a while."

"For a little disagreement we were screaming pretty loud the other night."

"I can't help it that you make me so passionate."

She heard the change in his tone and felt the tension from the fear she'd felt before change to hot heat and crawled onto his lap. "You know the only thing I like about fighting with you?" she asked, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Damon felt his body tighten as he struggled to maintain composure. "What's that?"

She leaned forward and moved her lips close to his ear. "The makeup sex." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, as she rolled her hips against his.

"What happened to the scared Elena from a few moments ago?"

"She's tucked away for the moment, any complaints?"

"Not a one." He grinned and slipped his hands over her hips. "Hold tight." He whispered, standing when he felt her arms and legs tighten around him.

"How's your head?" she asked, not sure if he should be speeding around the house after the fall she'd caused him.

"Which one?" he asked and she could imagine the smirk twisting his lips.

"Smart ass." She tightened her hold on him as he sped them up the stairs and kicked open her door.

She'd moved her kisses from his lips to his neck, and now she was nibbling at the bottom of his earlobe. He tripped over the edge of her bed, sending them tumbling to the mattress in a fit of giggles that quickly faded out when Elena noticed just how desperate he was for her. "How did you know I was afraid?" she asked, curious as he slipped his fingers under her top, searching for her already hard nipples.

He noticed how breathless her voice was already and rolled the top up, freeing her breasts- only to capture them in his mouth a moment later. The sleep shorts she was wearing left little to the imagination and he simply pushed the flimsy fabric aside, stroking her through the lace beneath. He smirked as she bucked up against him, her fingers tugging at his hair as she struggled with what she wanted him to do. "What is it Elena?" he whispered, pressing a little harder against the fabric.

She moaned, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Touch me." She begged desperately, reaching down to wrap her fingers around his wrist. She wasn't sure what she was doing at the moment, she just needed a little release from the pressure building inside her.

"Show me how." He ordered gently, kissing along her thigh.

His vampire eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness around them and he watched her fingers slip into her panties, then breathed in the scent of her arousal as she brought herself up for him. He slid the shorts down her legs, kissing as he moved, focusing on her heart beat and doing his best to avoid the rushing sound of her blood. When her shorts were discarded on the floor he rid himself of his pants and shirt as the first moans began to slip from her mouth. He then began his path up her leg, licking and sucking, massaging his fingers into her as he moved toward the heated core he could now see her fingers were working madly over her clit.

She gasped, then cried loudly as his tongue flicked over her wetness, sending her over the edge she'd been keeping herself on. Just one lick and she was done. She wasn't used to making love in the complete dark, and it seemed that every touch was all the more intensified. Her orgasm ripped through her and for once she didn't have to worry about how she looked, if the look on her face was silly or trying to keep some amount of eye contact with Damon.

She found herself completely letting go, and when his tongue found her collarbone, and his kisses moved to the spot he'd found was the most pleasurable for her to sink his teeth into, she moaned his name. The word turned almost rough when he slipped first one, than a second finger inside, slowly pumping them in and out. She clung to his back, fighting for more friction as he sucked a hickey into her neck. She tightened her legs around him, not sure if she felt relief or disappointment when he pulled away to wrap his arms around her.

He pulled her into a seating position, both of them rolling their hips together, desperately searching for the moment when their bodies would be connected. The numerous times they'd made love in the past year and finely tuned them to be almost hyper aware of each other's bodies. Damon knew that if he tugged the back of Elena's hair she would moan, he knew that if he but her bottom lip she would sigh, and he knew that if he sank his teeth into her as he slipped inside her she would cry and writhe with him, almost begging for instant release.

Elena knew that if she rolled her hips against his, the friction would cause him to growl in her ear and thrust harder, she knew that if she bit his shoulder and scraped her nails down his back he would curse her name and dig his fingers into her waist, and she knew that when she moaned his name in her ear and begged him to bite her he could do nothing but fulfill her request. The surrounding darkness enveloped them like a warm blanket, protecting them from anyone or anything that could intrude on the moment of bliss.

Damon sucked the salty, possibly harmful, definitely addictive blood from her system, barely able to keep his control. As always, she warned him when it was time to stop and he was always thankful they'd worked out a signal for when she started to feel weak. He laid her back against the mattress for a moment, pleased when she assisted him in rolling over. He could see the two thin trails of blood marking down her shoulder, toward her breast. He was already hungry for another taste, and he wondered if he would ever tire of her.

Then she rocked against him, lifted her hips she he almost slipped out, then quickly slid down somehow feeling even tighter this time. "Fuck," he groaned, his nails leaving little crescent marks on her thighs as he gripped her thighs. "you feel so amazing."

She didn't respond, because she didn't need to. The loud moans, and even the little sounds told him all he needed to know about how good he felt to her. She began to move faster around him, her inner walls clenching tighter around him. He managed to free his hand long enough to move his thumb to her clit, wildly teasing it and supplying her with the final straw she needed for release. He watched her arch back, his other hand moving up to cup her breast, his fingers teasing her nipples as she rode out the rest of her orgasm over him.

When she collapsed against him, they'd both been satisfied to the point of sleepiness. He gently rolled her off, but quickly pulled her back against him and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore." She whispered, hoping the power didn't come back on till the morning.

"I may have to start a fight again soon though." He teased rubbing slow, lazy circles over her ribs.

"Oh, and why would you want to do that?"

"You were right, make up sex is worth it. I can't even remember what we were fighting about before. Maybe we should simply start having sex in the middle of a fight next time, kind of precautionary measures before anything gets too out of hand. I've missed sleeping with you."

"And I've missed you climbing in my window after everyone's asleep and driving me crazy with your touches."

"Hmm." He bent his head and breathed in the scent of sex and sweat on her body. The added tease of blood was almost enough to start it all over again. "Touches like this?"

He gently walked his fingers down her abdomen, glad when he found she was still wet. "I don't think I can take another one Damon." She sighed, feeling her legs spread anyway of their own accord.

"Trust me." He teased, flicking his finger against her already swollen clit. "Unless of course you wanna fight about it."

She smiled and rolled over, pressing her body flush to his, slipping her leg over his hip. "I'd love to fight about it."

_a/n: alright, so a rather pointless one-shot, but a good smutty short all the same. (at least I think so). Let me know what you think, and now that it's November, let me know of any requests you may have. I really wanted to get this story in by midnight of Halloween and I think I just made it._


End file.
